Memories Bite Me! (One-Shot) (Delena)
by Angelito97-Delena
Summary: El universo está en contra de su amor. Elena esta destinada a Stefan, y viceversa, pero Damon y Elena no están dispuestos a que nada ni nadie los separe, pero ¿qué pasa cuando Katherine ocupa el cuerpo de Elena? ¿qué pasa si Damon cree que la ha perdido? OS del Reto de Apertura "¡San Valentín, Bite me!" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons!" (5x11) AU (POV Damon)


**Título:** Memories** _Bite Me!_**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes aquí nombrados no me pertenecen, son de la CW y de LJSmith. _Este fic participa del Reto de Apertura "¡San Valentín, Bite me!" del foro "The Vampire Diaries:_ _Dangerous Liaisons!_

* * *

Hay momentos en los que te das cuenta que nada es perfecto, que no existen los finales felices, las parejas destinadas, que no existen los vínculos entre dos personas perdidas por el mundo; pero en cuanto te empiezas a convencer llega todo esto: el sirebond y ahora el universo que se ha puesto en contra mía. Los deseos no existen, pero ¿si existen estos vínculos no existe la posibilidad de que en algún momento la vida me sonría? Son demasiados golpes ya.

Nací en el siglo XIX, estudié para alcanzar los delirios de mi padre, fallecido, Giuseppe Salvatore, no era un hombre amable por naturaleza, era un lobo al acecho, esperando a que cometas un error para lanzarse a tu yugular, ese es mi padre, pero no porque fuese su hijo tuve las cosas más fáciles, ¡ni de lejos! las cosas fueron aún peores si llega el caso, fueron realmente horribles, viví con el miedo y sus palabras en la piel, estudiando y preparándome para luchar, ¿luchar? si, tal y como suena, para luchar, no se sabía por qué cuando empecé, pero me vi arrastrado a la Guerra de Sesión. Era el hijo modelo para los ojos de todos, pero la oveja negra de la familia para los ojos de mi padre, y solo porque era más rebelde y más parecido a mi difunta madre, la cual no conocí.

Cumplí con todo lo que pude, pero conocerla a ella, a esa diabla, que en un principio me pareció un ángel cambió el sentido de mi vida, deserté por ella, quise transformarme por ella. Pero ella no se conformó "conmigo", no solo me quiso a mi, le quiso a él. Ha sido duro abrir los ojos, he hecho grandes locuras para estar junto a ella, creyendo que era amor, tal vez lo fue, tal vez si que fue amor, pero ahora que miro el cuerpo inerte de Katherine me doy cuenta que lo único que nos ha atado es el control que tiene sobre mi. Liz ha dado en el clavo.

Apretó los puños, me siento agobiado, superado, no es que me de pena, en absoluto pero siento que el cuerpo que reposa en esa cama aún sigue vivo, que el alma de esa zorra aún sigue latiendo, pero ¿cómo no pensarlo? tiene más de quinientos años, era imposible no pensar que seguía viva. Suspiro, justo cuando siento a mi hermano en mi espalda, una sonrisa cínica se dibuja en mi rostro, por más que lo negase, Stef sentía algo fuerte por esa mujer.

-Se ha ido-soltó, ni como una pregunta ni como una afirmación, me negué a mi mismo aguantar las tonterías de mi hermano, me di unas palmadas en las rodillas, decidido a deshacerme de ese cuerpo, no era plan de que mi casa oliese a "bitch"-¿qué estás haciendo?-para no variar mi hermano me frenó en el último momento, justo cuando me disponía a agarrar a Katherine.

-¿Tu qué crees?-soné molesto pero es que lo estaba, me crucé de brazos-si prefieres le hago un pedestal, ¿qué podríamos poner? ¿"Para la irremplazable zorra"? o…

-No hace falta que ironices delante de ella, joder…

-No "joder" tu, ¡está muerta! ¡POR FIN! ¡Deja de negartelo!-grité, dejándome la garganta, en ese momento la vi pasar, a Elena, se quedó ahí, parada en el umbral como si dudara entre entrar o irse, la miré detenidamente, había algo raro en ella, pero como siempre lo relacioné con lo mismo ¡con su gran corazón! Ya me estaban cansando-¡Lo que faltaba!-la chica alzó una ceja suspicaz-¿¡tu también!? ¡Anda e iros a la mierda mojigatos!

Me largué con viento fresco, rozando al pasar la piel al descubierto de Elena, ¡dios cuánto la echaba de menos! La iba a recuperar, aunque sonase más como una pregunta a una afirmación, pero al pasar a su lado, no solo me hizo recordar esos momentos sino también a esa mujer que acababa de morir, con mala cara me encerré en mi cuarto, necesitaba ¡PAZ!

Me dejé caer en la cama, mis ganas de diversión pensadas desaparecieron al encontrarme solo en la habitación, ¿como en un par de meses podía esto recordarme a Elena? Pues me lo recordaba, ¡y jodía bastante! Cerré los ojos, deseando que la tierra, y especialmente el cansancio me comieran, pero no pasó nada. Fruncí el ceño, y gruñí, decidido me sumergí en mis propios recuerdos, y para no variar en los más dolorosos…

_Duele, y como sé que duele no puedo hacer otra cosa que tragarme mi orgullo, apreto la mandíbula, con fuerza como si con eso pudiese aguantar las ganas de gritar al mundo los hijo de putas que son, de nuevo me habían arrebatado a Ric, dolía, tenía que superarlo, todo eso lo sabía, pero se supera una vez, pero no dos ni tres, el velo me había dado, sin quererlo una oportunidad, y ahora me la había vuelto a arrebatar, era la realidad, no se puede cambiar, pero aún así mi parte egoísta fuera deseado de que Bonnie no lo consiguiese, relleno el vaso, ¿por quinta vez? No lo sé, justo cuando voy a beber la oigo acercarse viene firme, está enfadada, ¿por qué? no debería hacerme ni esa pregunta. Si esto dolía, lo siguiente va a doler más._

_Sin mirarla me doy cuenta de lo tonto que he sido, claro que va a elegir a Stefan, si no lo ha hecho aún, ella es inalcanzable tanto en humana como en vampira, y ahora lo tengo muy claro, me trago mi orgullo._

_-Quería disculparme- "¿qué cojones piensas decir Damon? ¿Siento lo de tu humanidad, lo del vínculo?"_

_-Bien-veo, de reojo como unas arruguitas se forman en su frente al no comprender mis intenciones, y me hace gracia porque ni siquiera sé lo que voy a decir, quiero alejarla, que no se sienta culpable, ¡claro que sé lo que quiero decir!_

_-Déjame acabar. He dicho que quería hacerlo-me enfrentó a ella, a su mirada, a su rostro dubitativo, y me doy cuenta de que soy capaz solo tengo que decirlo-y después me he dado cuenta de que no lo siento-suelto con ironía, porque es la realidad, fuera preferido morir a vivir alejado de ella._

_Siento como se enfada, lo puedo notar en cada célula de mi cuerpo, siento como vuelve a brillar con uno solo de mis piques, me sienta bien, no solo por verla comportarse como Elena Gilbert, si no porque me estoy liberando, le estoy soltando lo que necesitaba decirle, ahora solo falta lanzarla a los brazos de Stefan, porque "siempre será Stefan" que por lo menos no se sienta culpable por mi…_

_-Preferirías haber muerto, antes que ser humano-escupe las palabras como si le quemara la garganta, como si esa posibilidad fuera de todo menos coherente-¿y pretendes que me parezca bien?-sonaba dolida, preocupada pero un tanto molesta, quiero sonreír y reírme un rato más pero hay algo que me impide pronunciar palabra._

_-No he dicho que debiera parecerte bien. Simplemente que no lo siento-estoy cansado y ofuscado, necesito oírla decirme la verdad, decirme que ha venido a romperme el corazón, porque ya no hay más excusas, ya no esta la no-humanidad, ya no está Silas, ya no hay nada para que de su elección-¿pero sabes que es lo que soy realmente? Egoísta-¿quiere que le haga daño? Pues eso es lo que voy a hacer, demostrarle quien soy realmente-Porque he tomado malas decisiones que te han hecho daño-escupo, puedo verlo en su cara, puedo ver la respuesta pero estoy tan ciego por ella que me niego a creer en algo irreal-¡Si, preferiría haber muerto antes que ser humano! ¡Preferiría morir en este instante a pasar muchos años contigo y únicamente perderte cuando sea demasiado viejo, enfermo y miserable! ¡Y tu sigas siendo TÚ!_

_Elena está pálida pero puedo ver su odio y su furia reflejadas en sus ojos, como si fuesen llamas chispeantes al acecho, sonrió para mi, tenía muy clara mis siguientes palabras, casi sin pensarlo lo solté._

_-Preferiría morir ahora que pasar mis últimos años recordando lo bien que me lo pase y lo feliz que era, porque soy como soy, Elena, y no voy a cambiar y no hay ninguna disculpa en el mundo que abarque todas las razones por las que no soy bueno para ti._

_Se me secó la garganta, estaba totalmente agobiado, sentía un quemazón horrible en el estómago, como si fuese un niño chico a punto de vomitar pero es que es lo que acababa de hacer, vomitar un montón de cosas que se formulaban solas en mi cabeza, era la realidad, era lo que tenía en mi cabeza desde que descubrí el vínculo, desde que me di cuenta, de que nunca podría cambiar y ser feliz. Esperaba que se diese la vuelta, o que me mandase a la mierda, pero una vez más, Elena me descolocó por completo._

_-Bien, entonces yo tampoco lo siento-sonrió dulcemente, como si quisiese mandarme un golpe psicológico como el mío, como si se fuese dado cuenta la realidad de la situación, me miró directamente, como si buscase la respuesta en mis ojos-No siento haberte conocido-dio un par de pasos en mi dirección, yo no podía reaccionar-no siento que conocerte me haya hecho cuestionármelo todo y que después de muerta hayas sido la única persona que me haya hecho sentir más viva-sonrió, sus ojos brillaban ya fuese a causa del fuego o de que la situación le estaba superando-Has sido una persona terrible-sus barreras volvieron a aparecer-has tomado todas las decisiones equivocadas-la miré esperanzada, pues una pequeña luz me decía que era real, que ella estaba mal, que se sentía horrible por decir lo que iba a decir, por estar pasando por esa situación como si en realidad quisiese irse de allí o…-y de todas las decisiones que he tomado yo, se demostrará que esta es la peor-le costaba hablar, como si las palabras le quemasen la garganta y amenazaran con salir disparando, me apartó la mirada, y yo se lo agradecí, pues no tenía control de mi cuerpo-¡Pero no siento estar enamorada de ti!-decidida soltó cada una de las palabras, pero mi mente no las recibió de un modo coherente, mis ojos reflejaban confusión y sorpresa, y los suyos fijos en mi, miedo y dolor._

_Abrí la boca para contestar, para decir algo, para darle más soporte al significado de esas palabras pero solo pude hacer eso, abrir la boca y reflejar mis miedos como si de un espejo se tratase, porque si esto era un engaño no me iba a recuperar nunca de él._

_-Te quiero, Damon-respiró con fuerza, como si fuese retenido el aire. Y como si de una descarga eléctrica se tratase, ya nada de mis miedos cobró sentido, mis piernas por fin reaccionaron, y no dudaron se lanzaron a la carrera, como si Elena pudiese desaparecer, ella seguía confusa cuando tomé su rostro entre mis manos, y la pude oír susurrar-te amo…_

_-Te amo-es lo único que encontraba con sentido en mi cabeza, y lo único que mi boca quería pronunciar, sin dudarlo me lancé a sus labios, fue un beso dulce, sin intensificar, fue ella quien abrió la boca, quiero tomó el control de la situación, me agarró, y adentró su lengua en mis labios, saboreándolos, y pidiendo permiso, no dudé, es lo que llevaba deseando desde hacía muchos días, como si una conexión nos uniese, nuestras lenguas se reconocieron al instante y nos perdimos en esa intensidad inconfundible que nos complementaba, me separé unos segundos de Elena, para poder mirarla a los ojos y ver que nada había cambiado, ella permanecía jadeando y con los párpados cubriéndole la vista, apoyé mi frente contra la suya, sintiéndola por completo. Abrió los ojos._

_-¿Cuándo he dicho que pares?-solté una carcajada, era lo que necesitaba, la cogí en brazos, danzando con ella, la chica rió, aunque sabíamos que esto no duraría para siempre._

Abrí los ojos, me había hundido demasiado en mis recuerdos, sentí la presencia de un intruso en mi cuarto, me levanté de un bote y me encontré con la causa de mis desvaríos, me miraba fijamente, con los brazos en jarra, no noté nada en ella, ni enfado ni tristeza, la miré suspicaz, pero ni siquiera mis ironías salían a la luz, agaché la cabeza, sintiéndome fatal en esos momentos. Oí como se acercaba, y como el peso en la cama cambiaba, noté su olor, y su cercanía como un bálsamo para mis heridas, estuve tentado de lanzarme a sus brazos.

-Damon-me llamó, no como solía hacer, ni en tono de reproche, ni de enfado ni de dulzura, normal como el de una completa desconocida, no la miré, no tenía fuerzas-he venido a cambiarme-esto si que me sorprendió, alcé la cabeza, ella tenía la mayor parte de su ropa en la universidad, aquí solo tenía lo que se había dejado y mi ropa barra suya, fruncí el ceño, ¿qué iba a ponerse? ¿mis cosas?

-Elena…-no quería enfadarme pero me estaba hiriendo y parecía que lo hacía aposta, sonreí como pude-tu ropa está en el campus, como mucho habrá algo que te hayas dejado.

-Ah…-se encogió de hombros mostrándome la mejor de sus sonrisas, sentí asco al verla, solo fue unos segundos pero vi maldad en su mirada, aparté esa idea de mi cabeza, y me repetí a mi mismo que era ahora o nunca.

Alcé la cabeza, la chica registraba el armario como si ni siquiera supiese donde estaban las cosas, preocupado me acerqué inconscientemente hasta su lado, me agaché, ya que estaba rebuscando entre los cajones.

-Elena…-la llamé dulcemente-he…

-¡No!-rió, apartándome unos centímetros, se llevó las manos a la boca-ni se te ocurra, o me entra la risa-es que no me lo estaba creyendo, la miré con mala cara, buscando una respuesta a su extraño comportamiento, parecía estar sopesando sus ideas, me miró con recelo-¿ahora no me vendrás con que te arrepientes? Si no recuerdo mal eras tu la mala conciencia que no quería ensuciar _mis plumas perfectas_-lo dijo con retintín, no dolida si no asqueada, la miré sin mirarla, analizando su actitud, y lo único que veía es que nada tenía explicación.

Se apartó de mí unos pasos, sin mirarme siquiera se contoneó hasta alcanzar el baño, solo se giró unos segundos para sonreírme, y se perdió, quise acercarme y pedirle explicaciones, pero la imagen de Katherine, y mi comportamiento solo hicieron darme cuenta que me estaba devolviendo el golpe.

Salí de la habitación como un automata, me dejé caer en la puerta, miré al techo a un punto en la nada, buscando las respuesta a una pregunta no formulada, claro que tenía la culpa, yo era el único que la había alejado de mi, pero, era tan impropio de ella ser tan cruel, no, ella no era así, me llevé los dedos al puente de la nariz me estaba doliendo la cabeza. Sentí la presencia de mi hermano, llevaba unas toallas.

-¿A dónde vas?-se acercaba hasta mi, agachó la cabeza al verme como si no me esperase ni de lejos ahí-Stef te he hecho una pregunta...

Parecía dudar, se pasó una mano por su pelo, solo rozándolo levemente, una estúpida sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro, parecía feliz, solo lo parecía, alcé una ceja interrogante pero antes de poder volver a preguntar, Elena se asomó, con el pelo recogido y la misma ropa, ni me miró, se acercó a Stefan, y le quitó las toallas.

-Se las pedí-fue lo único que me dijo, fulminándome con la mirada, tragué saliva, era demasiado, ¿ahora intentaba ponerme celoso?

-Pero bueno-me crucé de brazos-¿volvemos a saltar de un Salvatore a otro?-fue decirlo y arrepentirme, cerré los ojos esperando sus recriminaciones, pero lo único que noté fueron sus fríos labios sobre mi oído.

-No me tientes...

Y desapareció detrás mío, cuando fui a enfrentarme a mi hermano este ya había desaparecido, fruncí el ceño, y desaparecí escaleras abajo, necesitaba paz, cosa que no iba encontrar entre estas paredes solo con una botella de bourbon-o tal vez más de una-en el Grill, iba a recuperarla, o eso era mi intención, pero en estos momentos la sentía más lejos que nunca. Elena hacía que nada en mi fuese propio. Sonreí de forma enfermiza, había demasiadas pruebas de ello.

_Stefan aún no había llegado, se había ido con Lexie ha deshacerse del cuerpo de Silas, ahora mismo estaría solo, y era lo que menos deseaba, ahora sabía que Stefan se sentía hecho una mierda, que él tenía razón, que la elección de Elena era lo peor que había hecho, pero se sentía tan bien pensar que me había elegido a mi, que ahora era mi oportunidad que nada más importaba, sentí unos brazos rodeándome, sonreí, sabía a quien pertenecía._

_-¿En qué piensas?-dijo en un tono inocente, volviéndome loco, quise girarme y abrazarla pero me quedé así, temiendo asustarla, ¿cuánto tiempo estaría así?_

_-En mi hermano- "¡gilipollas Damon, gilipollas!"-hace bastante que salió…-rectificar era una tontería, Elena había captado perfectamente el mensaje._

_La chica se apartó de mí, me liberó de sus brazos, y temí haberla perdido, esta vez si me giré para enfrentarme a su mirada, y ahí estaba, otra vez, sorprendiéndome, sonreía de oreja a oreja, y se pasaba el peso de un pie a otro, estaba nerviosa pero no confusa. Me acerqué despacio, rodeando su cintura, y deleitándome con su aroma._

_-Si te preocupa vamos a buscarle…-pronunció muy bajito pero lo suficiente para que llegase a mis oídos, la enfrenté-pero yo creo que solo necesita estar solo...no va a hacer ninguna tontería…_

_Algo le pasaba, y no era solo haberse despedido de Jeremy, había algo más, me fijé mejor en su aspecto y pude ver perfectamente que llevaba otra ropa diferente._

_-¿Qué ha pasado…?-la agarré de los hombros, animandola con la mirada, que confiara en mi, no podía haber hecho algo peor que yo, Elena parecía dudar, como si las palabras no saliesen de ningún modo-¡vamos! tampoco es que hayas matado a alguien-bromeé, y por fin volvió a sonreir, se apartó un poco de mi, pero seguimos unidos por nuestras manos._

_-Le he dado la cura a Katherine…_

_-¿Cómo?_

_-Se la he hecho tragar-se mordió el labio inferior, esperando mi reacción, pero es que me estaba pareciendo todo irreal, ¿¡Elena Gilbert le había introducido hasta la garganta la cura a una vampira que amaba lo que era!? Simplemente no me cabía, y seguramente reaccioné de la peor de las formas. Me entró la risa, me carcajee solo de pensarlo, tuve que sostenerme el estómago, tenía que ver a esa zorra, era lo que más odiaba, tenía que verlo._

_Elena abrió la boca alucinada, estaba mucho más relejada, podía notarlo, pero yo no podía calmarme, la risa me había superado._

_-¡Eres tonto!-hizo un intento de empujarme, medio en serio y medio en broma, para después empezar a golpearme con las mismas ganas, nuestras risas inundaron el salón durante un buen rato. Los dos reposamos en la alfombra, al lado de esa chimenea donde habíamos compartido tantos momentos, sonreí, y la miré de reojo, hacía lo mismo que yo, mirar esas llamas rojas y amarillas, posé mi mano en su hombro, descendiendo con el dedo índice, deleitándome de la suavidad de su piel, Elena no se movió, pero eso no significaba que no notara mi tacto, su cuerpo se estremecía con mi mero contacto, y eso me hacía realmente feliz, sabía que en cualquier momento aparecería Stefan y la realidad nos daría en la cara, pero no me importaba, seguí mi trayecto, dibujando pequeños círculos por allí por donde pasaba, la castaña se puso más cómoda, recostándose en mi brazo, sonreí, y quité mis manos para apoyar mi boca en esos mismos lugares, dejando besos húmedos y cortos._

_-Damon…-musitó, girándose para enfrentarse a mi, pude ver una pizca de dudas, que desaparecieron en cuanto sus ojos se posaron en mis labios, tenía un gran poder de atracción sobre ella, y no pensaba desaprovecharlo, pero tampoco se lo pondría tan fácil…_

_-¿Qué?-intenté sonar lo más inocente posible, pero se me veía el plumero a una legua, y así era, porque Elena apartó su mirada de mis labios para descifrar mis ojos._

_-Damon-sonó molesta pero su sonrisa desmentía cualquier cabreo._

_-Me llamo…-acaricié su mejilla-¿qué pasa…? ¿qué deseas…?-fui demasiado directo, confirmándole las ganas de jugar que tenía, la chica negó con la cabeza, y se dio media vuelta, confirmado, la gatita quería jugar._

_Ambos éramos demasiado orgullosos, y durante veinte minutos lo demostramos, por medio de caricias, de roces casuales, y de rozamientos, mi cuerpo ya estaba reaccionando a ella, y antes siquiera de que alguno de los dos pudiese rendirse se oyó una puerta, nos levantamos de golpe, encontrándonos con Stefan en la puerta._

_Mi hermano parecía sorprendido pero enseguida borré ese pensamiento de la cabeza, no estaba sorprendido solo asimilando la nueva realidad, abrí la boca, para después sonreír, no tenía ni puta idea que decir._

_Stefan, ¿estás…?-tampoco Elena sabía qué decir, pero ella tenía más facilidad para hablar con mi hermano que conmigo, se pasó una mano nerviosa por el pelo, quise calmarla, pero solo me moví en dirección a mi hermano…_

_-Chicos estoy mejor que nunca-sonrió, por primera vez sin haberse descontrolado sonreía, eso me extrañó-sed felices, nos vemos…_

_Empezó a subir las escaleras de manera grácil y rápida, Elena y yo nos miramos alucinados, me alegraba que mi hermano lo aceptara pero no me creía ni un poco que lo estuviera haciendo tan bien._

_-No me gusta nada-dije seco, formando una fina línea con mis labios-nada de nada-miré en dirección a Elena, ella me observaba con un brillo que antes no había visto en sus ojos, la cogí en volandas, y su risa volvió a contagiarme, intentó callarse, aunque ninguno lo dijésemos no queríamos que mi hermano estuviese mal por nosotros, salí al exterior con ella en brazos, y la dejé caer en mi coche-¿dispuesta a que nos vayamos a la casa del lago…?-dibujé mis mejores pucheros, Elena se mordió el labio._

_-Ni lo dudes…-me agarró del brazo, empujándome contra ella, nuestros labios se fundieron en un profundo y perfecto beso-cuando quieras..._

Me pasé gran parte de la tarde en el Grill, no me había cruzado con nadie conocido, ni siquiera con Liz, que llevaba una temporada actuando más como madre que como amiga, puse mala cara solo de pensar que Caroline sería en ese caso mi hermana, me reí de mi propio delirio.

-Otro bourbon-alcé la copa totalmente vacía, la camarera, devorándome con la mirada me lo sirvió sin protestar y si no me equivoco mojó aposta la mesa, llevándose un dedo..¿a la boca? Ni me fijé, pues me levanté en dirección a una de las mesas cuando oí entrar a Bonnie y a Caroline, Elena no iba con ellas, pero no era plan de oírlas.

-Lo que oyes, quiere irse de fiesta…-alucinó Bonnie, Caroline parecía estar en su salsa, como si lo que acabase de decir fuese lo más normal-Elena no está bien, la que ha liado en la mansión no es de alguien que esté del todo bien.

-Es todo culpa de Damon- "¡Claro! Como no…", puse los ojos en blanco, pero el tema de Elena me hacía querer estar más concentrado-déjala que haga locuras ahí estará Stef para que todo salga bien…

-Tu le das demasiadas vueltas a Stefan y Elena, ya acabó, ¿lo sabes verdad?-sonreí, era en esos momentos cuando me caía de lujo esa bruja, parecía una mamá explicando algo evidente a su hija-¿sabes que Elena quiere a Damon? ¿lo sabes?

-¡Ay ya!-se apartó asqueada-Damon por una vez lo ha hecho bien-se sentaron en una de las mesas, por lo menos el tono de su voz se mantuvo-él es malo para ella…

-¡No! No vayas con la citación de la ruptura de nuevo…-sonreí, aunque la sola idea de pensar que esa rubia se había jactado de mi ruptura me hacía querer salir y romperle el cuello, ¿y por qué no lo hacía? no tenía muy claro porque me estaba ocultando, salir sin pensarmelo, cruzándome con la mirada alucinada de Bonnie y con la de enfado de Caroline, la cual hizo su típico gesto, colocar los brazos en jarra y amenazarme con la mirada. Sonreí, disfrazándome de nuevo en ese tío que no le afecta nada en el mundo.

-Pero bueno si la rubia está celosa…-dije cínico, cogiendo una silla para sentarme con ellas-si estabas esperando a que Elena y yo cortásemos para estar juntos,_ las llevas claras_-escupí las palabras con asco.

-¿En serio?-preguntó a la nada-no tengo porque aguantarte-se levantó indignada recogiendo su bolso-¿sabes qué? Alguien necesita que le aclaren un par de cosas-alcé una ceja suspicaz, no tenía porqué escuchar tonterías, pero me mantuve en mis trece-¡tu solito has hecho que esa relación se destruya, esperaba que fuese Elena, pero bueno, me conformo que le hayas abierto los ojos, porque créeme era cuestión de tiempo que viese quien eres!-me gritó, delante de medio pueblo, ofuscada desapareció por la puerta, no me levanté para partirle el cuello porque la mano de Bonnie reposaba en mi brazo, por eso, y porque medio pueblo me estaba mirando.

La rubia podía llegar a ser pesada, agobiante e insoportable, pero en otros momentos podía resultar una gran lectora de mentes, porque a fin de cuentas era eso lo que podría estar pensando Elena, que ya me había cansado de estar con ella, pero es que no era así, ahora mismo me veía incapaz de estar con nadie, cierro los ojos para recuperarme, y sigo notando la mano de Bonnie, esta vez con más fuerza.

-¿Qué?

No me contestó y si lo hizo no la escuché, pues mis ojos se habían desviado hasta una esquina, donde me había parecido divisar a Elena, entrecerré los ojos, llevándome una mano a la nuca. Me pareció escuchar "no hagas caso a Caro..."

-¿Alguna vez lo he hecho?-me levanté, con mi típica sonrisa de medio lado, Bonnie me ignoró, cuando me disponía a salir noté de nuevo esa sensación.

**_"Damon ayúdame..."_**

_El camino hasta la casa del lago se me hizo eterno, Elena no dejaba de mirarme, de sonreirme y de entretenerme todo el camino, pero por más vampiros que fuésemos un accidente no estaba en mi lista de quehaceres en esos momentos, todo lo contrario, ¡ni loco perdería mi tiempo en un accidente! y mucho menos mi coche, ¡joder es MI camaro! Pensar en estas cosas me hacía más ameno el trayecto pero enseguida mis pensamientos se desviaban para algo mucho más "placentero" me mordí el labio, quería mirarla, besarla, desnudarla y hacerle el amor allí mismo, pero otra vez venía mi idea de "hacer-las-cosas-bien" quería que nuestra reconciliación o lo que fuese esto, fuese perfecto y para eso necesitaba la Casa, cierto es que no tenía nada planeado y mucho menos organizado pero por lo menos sería romántico._

_Aparqué, ya habíamos llegado a la zona principal, apagué el motor, y la miré, se reía a carcajadas, estaba claro que todo el trayecto había sido un momento bastante divertido para ella: llevarme al límite, sonreí de medio lado, negando lo evidente, Elena era un caso._

_-Es gracioso, ¿no?-alcé una ceja, y la miré de arriba a abajo, Elena se acurrucó en el asiento, colocando sus piernas encima de las mías, y poniendo sus brazos por detrás de la cabeza, me sonreía abiertamente, y su respiración entrecortada me volvía aún más loco si cabía-¿quieres que sigamos con el juego?-me acerqué a ella, alzando la cabeza hasta alcanzarla-porque soy un gran competidor...podemos pasarnos toda la noche...torturando al otro, y no cansarnos…-soltó una risita, noté como sacaba las piernas y como tiraba de mi-¿ya no quieres que juguemos?_

_-Nope-negó, susurrando directamente en mis labios-quiero que me hagas tuya Damon, ahora…_

_-Sus deseos son órdenes Elena-me despegué de ella, de sus labios y de su cuerpo, y salí del coche, ella me miraba alucinada-¿no creerías que después de haber aguantado todo el trayecto lo ibamos a hacer en un coche?-soné molesto, y es que lo estaba, me había aguantado las ganas de tenerla en la carretera, ahora tocaba hacer un pequeño esfuerzo más._

_Elena me siguió a regañadientes podía oírla bufar desde el umbral, me giré, y le abrí mis brazos, que no lo hicieramos ahora no significaba que no tuviésemos ningún contacto físico; no dudó, saltó sobre mi, enredando sus largas piernas sobre mi cintura, no era el abrazo que esperaba, pero me bastaba. Se recostó sobre mi pecho._

_-Pero bueno…-me indigné-¿ahora vas de Koala?_

_Elena no me dijo nada, pero en lo más hondo de mi corazón quise creer que había hecho esta locura porque me añoraba tanto como yo a ella, pero claro, esa idea aún no era aceptable para mi orgullo. Casi sin problemas-excepto que me tropecé con la mesita de entrada-llegué hasta el salón, la chica, gruñendo se separó de mi, para sentarse en el sofá, hacia bastante que no pisábamos este salón, la última vez fue con el vínculo, como si los dos pensásemos lo mismo miramos en dirección a la mesita, donde ella guardó el muérdago._

_-¿Voy a necesitarlo?-me sonrió como una niña pequeña, inflando un poco los mofletes, me reí-no en serio porque si es así, coge el muérdago…_

_-No es navidad…_

_-Como si lo fuese-se cruzó de brazos-contigo hay que saber como actuar, y aprovecharse hasta de los últimos recursos-era sorprendente escucharla, como si yo fuese el más mojigato de los dos, negando con la cabeza me deje caer a su lado en el sofá, acurucándome en su regazo._

_-Así que según tú soy yo el que pone pegas…¿no?-sonreí, colocando un mechón rebelde detrás de su oreja, deleitándome con su piel-¿y cómo le llamas estar todo el viaje provocándome…?_

_-Ja,ja…-intentó reírse, pero solo le salió una risa molesta, me apartó de encima y se dirigió al cajoncito, sacando el muérdago, puse los ojos en blanco, y en menos de unos segundos la agarré de la cintura, girándola hasta mi, y devorando sus labios, no sé si el muérdago estuvo mucho o poco tiempo entre sus manos, pero se que pronto me rodeó con ellas, para que no me separara, para que no escapara, pero ¿no se daba cuenta que ni loco la dejaría escapar?_

_Entreabrió sus labios, concediendome el pase para poder introducir mi lengua juguetona, sus labios se aprisionaron contra los míos, empujándome hacia atrás, negué con la cabeza, ganándome una protesta, la cogí en brazos y la arrastré hasta una de las habitaciones, sin separarme de ella, la lancé a la cama, y me quité la camiseta, no dejé que se desprendiese de ninguna prenda, quería hacerlo personalmente._

_Me deshice con rapidez de gran parte de su ropa, admirando su perfecto cuerpo, la besé con ternura, por el cuello, los hombros, por el canalillo, por el estómago, hasta alcanzar la caída de este, sonreí contra su piel, pero no me dio tiempo a hacer más nada, pues me arrastró hasta sus labios, deseosa no me dejó ni respirar, y me besó con fuerza y pasión, mientras copaba uno de sus pechos, todavía tenía el sujetador pero no me importó, empecé a masajearlo ganándome un gemido desde sus labios, con seguridad le arrancé el sostén con una sola mano, ganándome un gruñido de protesta, pero en ese momento no me importaba, solo podía ver su silueta, la formación de esos pechos redondos y erectos, listos para mi boca, los bese y jugué con sus pezones, sintiendo como se contraía de bajo mía, me aparté unos segundos descendiendo mis manos hasta su ropa inferior, me desprendí de sus vaqueros y de sus braguitas en un tiempo recor, y empecé a jugar con sus reacciones, acaricié su centro, introduciendo un dedo, comprobando que estaba más que lista para mi-mi miembro llevaba dándome la braza desde hacía un buen rato-sonreí, y saborée el sexo de Elena, me deleitaba en ella, mientras la chica me agarraba del pelo, y contraía las piernas, solo fueron unos segundos pero lo suficiente para alterarla del todo, con su sabor aún la besé, pero sorprendiéndome se dio la vuelta colocándose encima._

_-No...vas...a...librarte…-le costaba la misma vida pronunciar una frase con sentido, y esto hacía que mi orgullo y mi devoción por ella creciese, casi sin pensarlo, me estaba desabrochando el cinturon, y quitándome los pantalones, se mordió el labio al ver mi clara erección, sonreí satisfecho, era la reacción normal con verla, era una diosa para mi, la única mujer que me había amado, la única mujer a la que había amado con todas las de la ley, me acarició por encima de los calzonsillos, mientras soltaba un inocente risita-pero que tenemos...aquí…-me miró de forma lasciva, y seguramente su mirada sería correspondida, pero es que mis sentidos se nublaban, dejaban de razonar cuando sus manos agararron mi miembro y lo introducieron directamente en su boca, grité, o por lo menos eso me pareció al sentir su lengua sobre mi piel, agarré con fuerza la colcha, y cerré los ojos, no quería correrme dentro de ella, ni loco, pero tampoco me veía con fuerzas de apartarla, si antes Elena se había quedado sin respiración yo necesitaba aire con urgencia, se separó, y se dejó caer encima, besándome con pasión, y sin pensarlo me levanté con ella en brazos, y la empotré contra la pared, besándola con fuerza, mordiendo su labio y succionándolo, noté sus manos sobre mi espalda, sus uñas desgarrando mi piel, sonreí, y me aparté de sus labios, tenía los ojos cerrados pero no tardó mucho en mirarme, pequeñas venitas se formaron alrededor de sus ojos que se osucurecieron al instante, agachó la mirada, pero insistí en que me mirase, porque si yo aún no había mostrado esa imagen era porque me estaba controlando, dejé que me viese, y le mostré mi cuello, parecía dudar, pero enseguida introdució sus colmillos sobre mi piel, no fue doloroso, fue placentero, mucho más que cuando en los baños donde ella se resistía por miedo, jadée y la mordí en el lado contrario, ambos nos separamos y con la sangre del otro en los labios nos fundimos en un nuevo beso, sin dudarlo nos dejamos caer en la cama, y me introducí, al principio fui despacio, para deleitarme, ¡dios cuánto la había echado de menos! ¡Dios! me agarró con fuerza, alzó su cuerpo, y las embestidas aumentaron, estaba a punto de correrme, y por más que lo intentara no podía resistirme, me corrí pero al instante ella alcanzó el orgasmo, los dos llegamos al clímax, me dejé caer encima de ella, cerrando los ojos, había sido superior a mi, ella era superior a mi, noté como me besaba con tiernos y cortos besos en el hombro, sonreí…_

_-Te amo.._

_-Te amo Damon-pronunció, sonó ronca pero enseguida recuperó la voz-dios ya no me acordaba que era imposible atar dos pensamientos cuando estoy contigo en la cama-solté una carcajada-¡tonto!-me golpeó con dulzura, la abracé por la cintura._

_-Créeme que me pasa lo mismo-la besé, colocándome encima-y me preocupa, no deberías tener tanto control sobre mi…_

_-Prométeme que no nos vamos a separar por los miedos del otro…_

_-Prometido…-me sonrió__-¿Preparada…?_

_-Dios, ¿de verdad me lo preguntas?_

Llegué a casa, quería hablar con Elena, no me había cogido el teléfono en todo el camino por lo que decidí que lo mejor sería hablar las cosas allí mismo, no iba a irse a la universidad aún así que tendría que estar allí si o si, pero alcanzar la mansión no había sido la mejor de mis ideas, llegué en silencio, era demasiado tarde, pero no por eso iban a estar todos dormidos, fue cruzar el umbral y oírlo, oír los jadeos y los gemidos, era Stefan, y era…¡no, no, no! Me llevé las manos a los oídos, cerrando con fuerza los ojos, no podía ser Elena, no podía ser ella, casi sin tener control sobre mi mismo subí hasta arriba, solo necesité echar un vistazo a la habitación para ver que era Elena la que estaba encima de Stefan, el espejo que había entre medias me mostró la cara de Elena, como me sonreía con odio y amargura, y lo supe, ella me trastornaba de tal forma que ni siquiera era capaz de entrar y liarla, salí de allí, encerrándome en la primera habitación.  
Katherine. Ahí estaba dormitando de por vida, me acerqué a ella, posando una mano en su mejilla para desgarrarla pero al tocarla, una descarga eléctrica me rodeó, no, esto si que no, cabreado conmigo mismo me llevé su cuerpo al cementerio, esta noche habría fogata.  
Llevaba una hora sumido en mis pensamientos, tenía las manos clavadas en mi rostro, miraba con furia el cuerpo inerte de esa zorra, ¿qué cojones me pasaba? ¿sentía pena? ¿aún sentía algo..? No, claro que no, pero entonces, ¿por qué solo con rozarla se calman mis recuerdos? Katherine no podía ser mi bálsamo, simplemente porque no. Cogí el alcohol y empecé a mojar su cuerpo, me deleite en su rostro, en su perfecto y estropeado rostro.  
_**"¡Damon no!"**_  
Alcé la cabeza, quitando mi mano de su rostro, ¿de dónde había venido la voz? Miré a mi alrededor, en busca de la culpable de mis tormentos, dibujé una fina línea con mis labios, me estaba volviendo loco, me dejé caer con la botella de bourbon medio vacía, solo me podía pasar a mi, solo me podían traicionar las personas que más quería a mi, ¡la vida era una mierda!  
_**"Damon por favor...tocala…"**_  
-¡Que me dejéis de una puta vez!-grité a la nada, a mis pensamientos o al puto universo de mierda-¡ya me habéis jodido bastante!  
_**"¡Que dejes de quejarte del universo, recuerda ·tu eres mi vida·…"**_  
Los sonidos eran huecos, pero si cerraba los ojos podía divisar una imagen, la imagen de una chica morena, vestida con colores claros, apreté con más fuerza los párpados, me recordaba tanto a Elena, casi sin darme cuenta cogí la mano de Katherine, y la pude divisar mejor, en frente mío, como gritándome, era Elena, no, claro que no, era mi subsconciente.  
_**"¿Damon…?"**_ sonó desesperada, _**"Dios le voy a dar las gracias al universo"**_ empezó a dar saltitos **_"Soy yo, soy real...¡Kath está en mi cuerpo! ¡MI cuerpo!"_**  
Abrí la boca alucinando, y despegué la mano del cuerpo que yacía a mi lado al instante la imagen de Elena empezó a desaparecer, no le di importancia, realmente me estaba volviendo loco, aunque no era tan cruel la idea; si me paraba a pensarlo el comportamiento de Elena no era normal, no saber donde estaba su ropa, lo de las plumas, ¡exacto las plumas era cosa de esa zorra! Desesperado porque esta locura fuese cierta agarré su mano, y murmuré su nombre, pero nada, ninguna imagen, ningún sonido, desesperado cogí mi móvil, no tenía cobertura, miré a Katherine, y lo decidí, era una tremenda estupidez pero lo hice, uní mis labios a los suyos, solos unos escasos segundos, me aparté.  
_**"No vuelvas a besarla"**_  
-¡Elena!-me lancé a sus brazos, levantándola unos centímetros en el aire, soltó una risita-dios, eres tú...no ella...dios…  
_**"Te he estado siguiendo desde que me desperté, Bon no me ve...eres el único que recibe mis señales",**_ recogí su lágrima, y la miré con ternura, esa zorra me había hecho creer que había perdido a Elena para siempre, y ahora estaba a punto de perderla de verdad  
-Hablaré con esa bruja...y mataré a Katherine…  
_**"Es mi cuerpo"**_, se escandalizó, poniéndose de morros, solté una carcajada limpia, repleta de dolores infundados, Elena estaba ahí, conmigo, porque me había elegido, porque me quería, y yo pensando que me había traicionado, sonreí, y uní mis labios con los suyos, rápido pero fugaz _**"te quiero"**_  
-Yo mucho más…  
_**"Necesito tu ayuda…"**_  
-¿y lo dudabas?-me miró, me sonrió y me besó, ambos nos dejamos llevar por ese beso, sin saber si esto iba a durar mucho más o iba a desaparecer en el instante, pero como ella había dicho, ella era mi vida, y pensaba darla si era necesario, introducirme en el otro lado para estar con ella si esa era la única solución, pero una cosa tenía realmente clara, Elena lo era todo para mi, no podía vivir sin ella, y en menos de veinticuatros horas me he dado cuenta de la realidad, que esa maldición del universo no podía separarnos, que nuestro amor era mucho más fuerte que esas tonterías.  
_**"Damon...dios..debemos volver, tengo que expulsar a Katherine"**_  
-¿así de fácil?  
_**"¿Cuando algo entre nosotros es fácil?"**_me encogí de hombros, dándole la razón y la volví a besar, dispuesto a darlo todo, dispuesto a arrancar el alma podrida de Katherine, del cuerpo de Elena, dispuesto a perderme en el Infinito con ella, con Elena, porque el amor es más fuerte que cualquier recuerdo.

* * *

Espero vuestra opinión, si os gusta votad por mi fic el 1 de Marzo forum/The-Vampire-Diaries-Dangerous-Liaisons/148019/


End file.
